


Our Time is Running Out

by 0_Doomsauce_0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Arson, Character Death, Everyone is Dead, Fire, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Character Death, Murder, Sad Ending, Sad Wilbur Soot, So this was written for an AU where Tommy is the traitor, This got kinda intense, Traitor Tommy, Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo is ded woah, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, im sorry yall, its 5am okay-, woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_Doomsauce_0/pseuds/0_Doomsauce_0
Summary: "Wilbur, do you like fire?" The question echoed around them, the woods that they were standing in was slowly but surely being engulfed by red and orange. Wilbur had to think for a second before responding, confusion and anger ridden all over his pale features. "What the fuck Tommy? You burn down Manburg and Pogtopia and that’s all you have to say?!? Have you no mercy?! No empathy?!"The blonde shook his head, smile returning to his face, he look at the ground for a moment before crossing his legs over one another and sitting down comfortably, looking up at the brunette. "You see Wilbur, I never really cared for these lands. Or anyone inhabiting them. I just wanted to see the world burn, and that's what I’m watching! Me and you? We're the only ones left in this pathetic universe. You can cry and whine all you want, but if you kill me, you'll be alone. Forever."AKA -----Tommy is the Traitor of Pogtopia and Manburg. Instead of asking for redemption, he burns everything to the ground. So, while the place crumbles to the ground, Wilbur and Tommy sit down in the woods and talk.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	Our Time is Running Out

**Author's Note:**

> Eyo, this is my first fic for the MCYT fandom thing so uh- yeah ahah
> 
> This idea came from a Discord Group Chat and was mainly posted so a friend could read it without the character limit-
> 
> If you enjoy, please comment! I love to read what you guys say and it rlly rlly makes my day!

"Isn't this what you wanted Wilbur?! The entire country up in flames! Every living soul is gone except us! No more corruption, no more war. Aren't you happy?" Tommy's smile was spread across his ash-covered face, eyes reflecting the flames that surrounded the two men. He wasn't in his right mind.. 

"Tommy... What have you done?! I never wanted this! Sure, I said shit and I started wars but- destruction wasn't what I desired!" Wilbur was desperate, his tall, trembling form was like a leaf in the wind. His long trench-coat burned at the edges, rips and tears in his clothing. He didn't want this... He never wanted this!

The only sounds other than them was the crackling of the flames, houses crumbling to the ground, bodies being charred around them. It wasn't a nice sight, and yet Tommy thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Better than any woman, better than any gemstone or home. The fire was hypnotising, and he found himself getting lost in the dancing flames. 

"Wilbur, do you like fire?" The question echoed around them, the woods that they were standing in was slowly but surely being engulfed by red and orange. Wilbur had to think for a second before responding, confusion and anger ridden all over his pale features. "What the fuck Tommy? You burn down Manburg and Pogtopia and that’s all you have to say?!? Have you no mercy?! No empathy?!" 

The blonde shook his head, smile returning to his face, he look at the ground for a moment before crossing his legs over one another and sitting down comfortably, looking up at the brunette. "You see Wilbur, I never really cared for these lands. Or anyone inhabiting them. I just wanted to see the world burn, and that's what I’m watching! Me and you? We're the only ones left in this pathetic universe. You can cry and whine all you want, but if you kill me, you'll be alone. Forever."  
...  
He was right..  
Everyone was gone.. Wilbur had nobody left.. Niki, Techno, Fundy... No-one..  
So  
The older male, with a sigh, mirrored Tommy's actions, sitting down on the soft yet charred grass beneath them. The fire was closing in quickly. 

"What now?"  
"What else can we do, Wilbur? We wait until the fire consumes the rest of everything, including our sad pathetic souls!" 

"Is that what you want?"  
"Of course not, idiot.. I wanted Tubbo here.. To watch the flames rise with me.. We could have started a new worlds together, rebuilding civilization, no more corruption..." Tommy wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve, sniffling. 

It was getting closer...

"What happened to Tubbo?" 

"...He burned, like everyone else.. I tried to make sure he wouldn't, letting him have access to the sewer system before it was too late but... He just walked right into the flames.."  
....  
"I'm sorry Tommy.. For starting everything.." Wilbur let out a sigh, wrapping his arms around himself. He felt awful...

And yet Tommy had the nerve to stifle a laugh. 

"You're sorry? Wilbur, I'm the one who lit Manburg up into flames! I'm the one who destroyed Pogtopia! You dont have to apologise for anything!" Tommy's smile was large, maniacal almost.

"No, Tommy.. I'm not sorry for that.." Wilbur pushed his hands against the grass, pushing himself back into a standing position. His legs trembling even more than before, Tommy wondered how he was able to stand at this point. 

And yet his attention was diverted away when Wilbur opened his inventory.  
...  
And took out his sword. 

"Wilbur what are you doing-" The very sharp edge of the blade was pressed against his neck, and he flinched his head away out of fear. The blade drew closer. 

"I'm sorry for this... Burning alive is a very painful death, Tommy.. You don't deserve to be punished like that.." Wilbur let out a shaky sigh, glancing at his sword. He only had enough durability to last one person.. 

Tommy's laughter broke him out of his thoughts, the younger boy rolling his eyes. "Get on with it then! You dont want me to suffer, great! But you'll have to carry the guilt of everyone's death on your back, Wilbur. Don't say I didn't warn you~!" 

His laughter stopped, and his body went limp..

At least the grass wasn't black anymore.

Wilbur’s blade shattered into pieces, as did his heart. His knees gave out from beneath him, and he curled into a ball. The heat was getting higher and higher, he could feel it crawling up his skin, pain shooting up his spine, his legs going numb, he couldn't hear himself scream..

“I’m sorry Niki… I’m sorry Tommy.. I-I’m so so sorry for everything…”

“I’m sorry..”


End file.
